Anata Dake
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Saat ini menyembunyikan diri adalah hal terbaik yang harus Sakura lakukan.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer@ Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _don't like don't read_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seorang pemuda raven menelusuri sisi jalan malam itu. Gerimis yang terus berjatuhan itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan di antara gemerlapnya lampu-lampu kota. Ia terdiam saat melihat seorang gadis yang terus memeluk lututnya tepat di depan toko yang sudah tutup. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna merah muda.

Pemuda raven itu mendekati sang gadis dan berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu. Dia berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini, nona?" tanya sang pemuda yang membuat sang gadis menatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum dengan ramahnya. Gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, jika kau disini terus kau akan masuk angin, nona" ucap pemuda itu yang mencoba membujuk sang gadis itu untuk berbicara.

Gadis itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu yang sangat terasa dingin. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat gadis itu menanyakan dirinya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku kebetulan lewat sini. Tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu jika tetap disini" ucap Sasuke yang mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Aku Sakura. Kau mau membawaku?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu terkekeh sebentar.

"Ya, jika itu memang harus dilakukan. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku daripada masuk angin dan sakit jika terus disini" ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Tapi, kau pasti memiliki rencana lain" ucap Sakura dengan sinisnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Sasuke yang kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju apartemen milik pemuda itu. Sasuke memakaikan jasnya pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Keduanya berjalan tanpa ada suara.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat namun dapat terlihat di gedung itu hanyalah sekumpulan apartemen kecil. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan nomor 205.

"Duduklah dulu, akan kubuatkan teh untukmu" ucap Sasuke setelah memasuki apartemen yang sederhana itu. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada sebuah kasur, meja kecil dengan dua bantal dibawahnya dan lemari. Tempat memasak yang sederhana, serta kamar mandi yang pintunya berhadapan langsung tempat memasak.

Saat pertama memasuki ruangan itu, mereka melewati rak untuk sepatu langsung melewati tempat memasak.

Sakura duduk di depan meja kecil yang ada di ruangan itu setelah melepas jas yang dipakaikan oleh Sasuke. Dia melihat lihat ruangan yang sederhana itu dengan pintu kaca yang langsung mengarah ke balkon.

"Ini, minumlah. Kau pasti kedinginan lama diluar" Sasuke meletakkan segelas teh itu di depan Sakura. Gadis itu memegang gelas yang didepannya.

"Arigatou" ucap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, padahal aku belum sepenuhnya membantumu" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan lembut. Sakura mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena senyuman Sasuke.

Dia pun mencoba meminum teh yang dipegangnya. "Apa kau lapar, Sakura? Aku akan membuat telur goreng. Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan" ucap Sasuke yang memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Bo-boleh" ucap Sakura yang sedikit melirik pemuda raven di depannya itu.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua melakukan makan malam dengan tanpa suara. Lalu, Sasuke pun mencuci bekas dari makan malam itu. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membantu mencuci piring, namun Sasuke terus mencoba untuk membuat Sakura agar tidak membantunya dengan berbagai alasan.

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk ke balkon. Disana ia melihat banyak lalu lalang orang, karena balkon itu menghadap jalanan yang ramai. Sasuke melihat Sakura berada di balkon membuatnya tersenyum dan langsung merapikan meja kecil di ruangan itu. Dia meletakkan futon di lantai. Sakura terdiam saat kembali memasuki ruangan.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, itu... "

"Ah, futon ini untuk aku tidur. Kau bisa tidur di kasur milikku itu" ucap Sasuke yang menunjuk ke arah kasur.

"Tapi, kau pemilik kasur ini. Aku tidak mungkin tidur disini" ucap Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk di kasur itu.

"Tidurlah disana, biar aku yang di futon" ucap Sasuke yang berdiri untuk menutup pintu kaca ke arah balkon itu dan juga menutupkan tirainya.

Dia beranjak dan duduk di futonnya untuk bersiap tidur. "Nee, Sasuke-san. Kenapa kau menolong dan membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis sepertimu tidur dijalanan. Disana banyak sekali orang yang mengincar gadis sepertimu, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban" jelas Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Lalu, kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah dia terdiam karena penjelasan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku adalah presiden direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp." ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"I-itu adalah perusahaan yang besar. Kenapa kau tinggal di apartemen kecil ini, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura yang melihat sekeliling.

"Aku tidak ingin selamanya tinggal dalam kemewahan, Sakura. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disana? Apa orang tua mu tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu?" sekarang Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Aku kabur dari rumah pamanku, makanya aku bisa ada disana" ucap Sakura yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya sendiri meremas sprei kasur. Melihat perubahan itu, Sasuke mendekatinya dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Maaf, jika pertanyaanku itu mengganggumu" Sasuke ingin mencoba mengelus rambut gadis itu, tapi tertahan karena ia tahu dia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san. Oya, bukankah lelaki dan perempuan tinggal dalam satu rumah itu tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ah, iya memang. Tapi, jika aku meninggalkanmu itu akan lebih berbahaya" ucap Sasuke yang terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari itu Sasuke bangun sangat pagi. Ia menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Sakura terbangun. Ia tersenyum saat memandang wajah Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Bukan kah sangat aneh jika seorang gadis langsung ingin dibawa oleh orang lain? Ah, tak apa lah. Yang penting dia tidak terluka" gumam Sasuke saat membuat sarapan.

Ia beranjak menggulung futon yang semalam ia gunakan dan menggantinya dengan meja kecil. Sangat pas untuk sarapan berdua. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui pintu kaca disana dan mengenai wajah manisnya ketika Sasuke membuka tirai itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum dan memandang gadis merah muda itu. Sakura terduduk di sisi kasur setelah sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Kenapa kau membangunkan aku, Sasuke-san?" ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal. Sasuke beranjak mengambil sarapan yang sudah ia buat. Ia meletakkan sarapan itu di meja kecil.

"Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Nanti kau akan mencariku jika saat bangun aku tidak ada" ucap Sasuke yang kembali beranjak untuk mengambil dua gelas minuman.

"Lebih baik segera cuci mukamu itu" lanjutnya yang mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Untuk pakaianku bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pakaianmu yang kemarin sudah aku cuci dan sudah aku keringkan. Jadi, jika kau akan ikut ke perusahaan kau tinggal memakainya lagi" jelas Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku diam disini" ucap Sakura yang langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Gadis itu malam tadi memakai kaos milik Sasuke meskipun kebesaran. Lalu, Sasuke terpaksa mencuci pakaiannya malam malam.

Keduanya menghabiskan sarapan itu tanpa ada obrolan sedikitpun yang ada hanyalah suara dari alat makan keduanya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya" ucap Sakura setelah selesai dengan makannya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Selanjutnya, ia akan membereskan bekas sarapan itu jika saja Sakura tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus sisanya. Sasuke-san bisa langsung berangkat kerja" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sasuke meletakkan kembali semua yang sudah dibawanya.

"Baiklah, selama kau disini. Jangan pecahkan barang apapun dan tetap jaga semuanya agar tetap rapi" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh minta sedikit uangnya sebagai bayaran atas kerjaku disini?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit takut.

Puk!

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan pelan. "Kau ini, aku sudah meletakkan sedikit uangku di laci ini. Kau tinggal mengambilnya" ucap Sasuke yang menunjukkan laci di lemari panjang yang ada disana.

"Kyaa!! Terima kasih, Sasuke-san!!" seru Sakura yang hampir saja memeluk Sasuke, jika saja pemuda itu tidak menahan tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura ciut. Gadis merah muda itu memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf... " ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Gadis menundukkan kepalanya.

Puk!

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan pelan. Membuat Sakura menatapnya. "Gunakan uang itu dengan baik" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Siang itu Sakura bersiap dengan pakaian yang kemarin ia pakai. Hanya saja, hari ini ia tambahi dengan sebuah jaket yang ia temukan di lemari Sasuke. Ia keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemen kecil itu.

Ia berjalan dikeramaian dengan memasang tudung jaket yang dipakaianya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju toko pakaian di pusat perbelanjaan di kota itu.

"Aku beli pakaian ini" ucap Sakura saat berada di depan kasir.

"Pilihan anda sangat Bagus, nona. Tapi, kenapa kau kemari dengan jaket begitu?" tanya kasir itu yang sedang menghitung belanjaan Sakura.

"Ah, aku sedang terkena flu. Jadi, aku harus memakai jaket. Berapa?" Sakura mengambil belanjaannya yang sudah dihitung.

"Souka. Semuanya 3500 yen" ucap kasir itu. Sakura langsung memberikan uang yang ia bawa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ia kembali ke apartemen milik Sasuke dalam beberapa menit. Karena ia hanya membeli pakaian untuk ganti. Untung saja uang yang diberikan Sasuke cukup untuknya membeli pakaian.

Ia membaringkan badannya setelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Bagaikan mimpi ia dapat terlepas dari pamannya yang hampir saja menjualnya jika ia tidak kabur secepatnya. Sakura menatap langit-langit di apartemen kecil itu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menerimaku, Sasuke-san" gumam Sakura yang langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin beristirahat untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

To be continued

~~~~~~

 _Yo, minna._

 _Makasih lho buat review nya di dua fic kemarin_

 _Yosh, ini dia fic baru dariku_

 _Maaf ya kalo banyak typo..._

 _Lanjut nggak nih???_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer@ Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Don't like don't read_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pemuda raven itu terus berfokus pada laptop didepannya. Ia membenarkan kacamata yang ia pakai dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Membuat Sasuke memandang kearah pintu. Ia menghentikan sebentar kegitannya.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke yang langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak memasuki ruangan itu dengan secangkir kopi yang ia bawa. Ia meletakkan kopi itu di meja Sasuke dengan pelannya.

"Sasuke-sama, ini kopi untukmu" ucap pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-san" ucap Sasuke yang memandang ke arah pria yang ia panggil 'Kakashi' itu. Kakashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Ah, Kakashi-san. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Kakashi kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Apa itu, Sasuke-sama?"

"Apa kau bisa mencari tahu tentang gadis bernama Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang memandang ke arah Kakashi.

"Gadis bernama Sakura itu banyak, Sasuke-sama. Setidaknya kau bisa memberiku fotonya agr aku bisa lebih mudah mencari tahu tentangnya" ucap Kakashi yang memandang bosan.

 **.** **.**

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya setelah pulang dari perusahaan. Ia terdiam ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur dengan tas belanjaan di sampingnya. Ia mendekati gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia menaruh tangannya di samping kepala Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sakura, bangun ini sudah sore" bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Baik, aku ak_"

Duak!!

Kening keduanya berbenturan dan membuat keduanya sama-sama meringis kesakitan di bagian keningnya. Sakura kembali berbaring dengan memegang keningnya. Begitupun Sasuke, dia langsung duduk di sisi ranjang dengan sakit yang masih belum hilang di keningnya.

"Jika bangun tidur itu pelan-pelan, Sakura. Jadi, tidak perlu terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke yang menahan emosinya.

"Ada juga Sasuke-san yang sembarang membangunkanku" Sakura duduk di ranjang itu dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau belanja apa saja tadi siang?" tanya Sasuke yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia mengambil salah satu tas belanjaan Sakura.

"Ah, itu. Aku membeli beberapa pakaian" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Tapi, aku juga membeli kebutuhan makan untuk kita kok" lanjutnya yang mencoba menatap Sasuke.

Puk!!

Sasuke menepuk pelan Puncak kepala Sakura. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Tindakan Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Kerja Bagus. Kebetulan kebutuhan di kulkas sudah habis" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang mencubit pipi chubby Sakura.

 **.** **.** **.**

Selepas makan malam bersama dan membersihkan semuanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiri di balkon. Ia memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan malam itu. Tidak terasa dia tersenyum dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke langit.

"Kau tersenyum senang begitu. Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke tepat di samping Sakura dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke-san, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu" ucap Sakura yang menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Sasuke tersenyum dengan rasa tak bersalah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Aku... Senang karena bertemu denganmu. Jika saja kau tidak menolongku, mungkin paman sudah menangkapku lagi" gumam Sakura.

"Paman?" ucap Sasuke yang memandang heran pada Sakura.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Sasuke-san" Sakura tersenyum dengan menatap pemuda raven itu.

"Hei, kau mencoba menutupi sesuatu dariku" ucap Sasuke yang mencoba merangkul pundak Sakura. Namun, gadis itu menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak menutupi sesuatu, Sasuke-san" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sakura, dengar. Aku belum mengetahui siapa dirimu selama ini. Meskipun kau baru tinggal beberapa hari disini" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang memandang langit.

"Sasuke-san, aku sedang tidak ingin menceritakan masa laluku" gadis merah muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar bersedih, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat gadis itu.

Puk!

Sasuke kembali menepuk dengan lembut puncak kepala merah muda itu. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya meskipun Sasuke belum menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ceritakanlah kapanpun kau mau. Karena aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu" ucap Sasuke yang mengusap lembut rambut Sakura dan tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang memegang ponselnya dan mengarahkan kameranya pada gadis itu.

Ckrek!

Cahaya menyilaukan dari kamera itu membuat Sakura langsung menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya mengambil fotomu" Sasuke langsung memasang senyum tiga jarinya.

"Kyaaa!! Harusnya kau bilang dulu!" seru Sakura yang langsung mengejar Sasuke. Karena pemuda itu berlari ke dalam kamar.

 **.** **.** **.**

Siang hari yang sangat cerah sangat itu sekelompok orang berkumpul di ruangan yang ada di sebuah penginapan. Semuanya duduk berjajar kecuali sang pemimpin yag menyendiri. Ia adalah Asuma, pimpinan sekelompok orang itu. Memang tidak banyak, hanya ada sekitar sembilan orang dengan sang pemimpin.

"Dengarkan aku, sudah dua hari ini kalian belum menemukan keponakanku, Sakura. Kalian harus cepat menemukannya jika memang kalian tidak ingin aku pecat dari pekerjaan ini" ucap Asuma yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Dimana kami bisa menemukannya, Asuma-sama?" tanya seorang bawahan Asuma.

"Cari ke daerah tempat kalian terakhir melihatnya. Karena gadis itu pasti tidak akan jauh dari sana. Juga cari di daerah sekitarnya" jelas Asuma.

"Tangkap dia dan bawa dia padaku. Tapi, jangan sampai kalian menyakitinya. Kalian mengerti?"

Ucapan Asuma itu mendapat anggukka dari semua bawahannya. Merekapun satu persatu beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

 **.** **.** **.**

"Kakashi-san" panggil Sasuke pada penasehatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" Kakashi mendekat dan berdiri di samping

Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursinya.

"Ini adalah foto Sakura. Cari tahu tentang dirinya. Aku harus mendapatkan datanya itu secepatnya" ucap Sasuke yang menunjukkan foto Sakura.

"Saya akan mencari tahu. Tapi, paling lama dua hari aku mencari tentang datanya karena gadis bernama Sakura ini tidak ada marga" ucap Kakashi yang memegang dagunya.

"Usahakan secepatnya"

"Baik, Sasuke-sama. Anda tinggal mengirimkan foto itu pada akun saya" Kakashi mulai beranjak.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke dengan malasnya.

 **.** **.** **.**

Sakura merapikan kamar itu. Mencuci semua pakaian yang kotor. Ia pun menjamurnya di balkon setelah selesai mencuci. Kembali lagi ia memandang siang itu. Sudah dirasa panas, ia kembali menuju kamar.

"Eh, sudah habis lagi" ucap Sakura saat membuka kulkas kecil disana. Namun, kulkas itu kosong tanpa ada apapun.

"Huft, aku harus belanja lagi" gumam Sakura yang langsung menutup kulkas itu.

Sakura memakai pakaian yang kemarin ia beli. Dengan cepat ia memakai tudung kepala pada jaket yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dengan santai ia menuruni tangga di apartemen itu.

Hari itu cerah seperti biasa saat Sakura memandangi langit di jalanan. Ia tersenyum dan kembali memandang ke arah depan. Dengan cepat ia melihat dua orang yang berjalan dengan pelan, namun Sakura sangat mengenali orang-orang itu. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat dua orang itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kuso, kenapa bawahan paman ada disini?" batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Namun, kepalanya tetap menunduk agar tidak diketahui.

Duk!

Bahu Sakura bertabrakan dengan bahu kedua orang itu. Namun, gadis itu tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

"Dia seharusnya minta maaf karena telah menabrak kita" gerutu satu orang itu yang memandak pundak orang yang menabrak mereka.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan keponakan Asuma-sama" ucap yang satu lagi mencoba menenangkan. Akhirnya keduanya beranjak pergi.

"Syukurlah" gumam Sakura yang terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be Continued_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yosh, udah chap kedua nih_

 _Tetap sama yaitu terima kasih buat reviewnya_

 _Padahal udah banyak yang bilang lanjut tapi baru aku update sekarang. Gomenne, minna huwaaaa_

 _Aku usahakan chap 3 segera rilis *emang film, mba??*_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu Sakura kembali terdiam di balkon, memandangi bintang bintang yang bertaburan di langit sana. Baginya memandang bintang adalah hal yang sangat membuat nya tenang dari permasalahan di dunia ini, terutama di dunia nya.

Puk!

Sasuke menepuk pundak gadis itu, membuatnya menoleh. Sakura hanya tersenyum saat tahu itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sasuke-san terlibat. Pasti akan sangat menyusahkan mu jika kau tahu masalah ku" gadis itu tersenyum dengan memandang langit.

"Sangat menyusahkan? Apa sebegitu beratnya masalah yang sedang kau hadapi?" Sasuke mulai ikut memandangi langit.

"Ah, Sasuke-san tidak perlu tahu" Sakura kembali ke dalam kamar dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengikutinya. Dia kadang heran apa yang sedang di pikirkan gadis ini. Semakin Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, semakin ia ingin mengetahui kehidupan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang dan Sasuke sudah duduk dengan tenangnya di tempat kerja. Mungkin harus beberapa hari menunggu Kakashi mendapatkan data tentang gadis yang sedang berada di apartemen nya tersebut.

Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah luar. Sasuke yang tengah tengah terdiam langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Masuk!" serunya hingga terdengar keluar.

Pintu ruangan kerja nya dibuka dengan pelan. Kakashi memasuki ruangan itu dengan sebuah flashdisk ditangannya. Ia berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja Sasuke.

"Ini data tentang gadis yang sedang kau cari. Dia termasuk orang yang bisa dibilang penting, maka dari itu sangat mudah untuk menemukan nya" jelas Kakashi yang menyimpan flashdisk di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

"Cepat juga. Dia memang siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mengambil flashdisk itu.

"Aku hanya bisa menjelaskan sedikit tentangnya. Dia adalah anak sulung dari Haruno Kezashi, salah satu penanam saham disini. Sisanya kau bisa lihat di dalam flashdisk itu" Kakashi menatap atasannya tersebut.

"Kezashi? Bukankah Kezashi-san sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti .

"Hm... Kau lihat saja data di dalam sana. Semua pertanyaan mu pasti akan terjawab. Aku keluar dulu" ucap Kakashi yang langsung pergi dari ruangan Sasuke.

Pemuda ituitu sangat penasaran dengan siapa ia tengah berhadapan saat ini. Dia membuka file itu di laptop nya.

Dapat dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, dia sedikit terkejut dengan data yang tengah ia baca. Disana tertulis bahwa Sakura adalah putri sulung keluarga Haruno yang dikabarkan menghilang ketika kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan pamannya masih tengah mencarinya hingga sekarang.

Namun, ia bingung saat mengingat perkataan Sakura bahwa pamannya akan menangkapnya. Apa mungkin ia memang kabur dari pamannya? Ia harus menyelidiki lebih dalam lagi.

Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Rupanya dia menemui Kakashi yang tengah ada di ruangannya.

"Cari kenapa gadis itu menghilang" ucap Sasuke yang langsung pada pokoknya.

"Mencari tentang hal itu agak susah, Sasuke-sama" Kakashi memandang bosan pada atasannya itu.

"Aku ingin tahu,Kakashi-san" Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan intens.

"Baiklah. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" izin Kakashi dan dia mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu gadis ini? Padahal dia hanyalah anak dari penanam saham disini. Itu pun saat ayahnya masih ada" ucap Kakashi, sebagai bawahan Sasuke dia juga harus tahu apa yang tengah diincar atasannya ini.

"Karena sekarang dia ada di rumahku. Tapi, jangan bilang pada siapapun" ucapnya yang menutup laptopnya.

"Souka. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Kakashi yang keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura siang itu keluar dari apartemen Sasuke dengan menggunakan jaket yang bertudung. Karena ia tahu, bawahan pamannya pasti masih mencari nya.

Ia pergi untuk membeli beberapa keperluan sehari-hari dan mengisi kembali kulkas yang kosong. Ayolah, kulkas itu sangat cepat kosong.

Dilain pihak, kedua orang bawahan Asuma masih terus mencari Sakura. Mereka menanyakan pada setiap orang yang ditemui dengan menunjukkan foto gadis merah muda itu.

"Pak, maaf. Apa anda pernah melihat gadis di foto ini?" tanya salah satu bawahan Asuma pada seorang pria di pinggir jalan. Lebih tepatnya di depan apartemen kecil yang berjajar.

"Gadis ini? Aku rasa pernah. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia bersama pemilik salah satu apartemen kecil ini. Kalau tidak salah apartemen dengan nomer 25" ucap pria itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, pak" ucap bawahan Asuma tersebut.

Keduanya menuju apartemen kecil yang berjajar. Mereka mencari pintu apartemen dengan nomor 25.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul dua siang, Sasuke sudah mengemasi barang - barang nya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia keluar dari ruangannya dan mengetuk ruangan Kakashi. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mendapati Kakashi sedang berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Kakashi-san, aku harus pulang dulu. Kau bisa 'kan menggantikan ku setengah hari saja?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat khawatir dengan gadis yang sedang bersamamu itu" ucap Kakashi yang menutup laptopnya.

"Ya,begitulah. Aku harus menemuinya. Sisa pekerjaan tolong selesaikan" Sasuke berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Sasuke" ucap Kakashi saat Sasuke akan keluar dari ruangannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja" ucap pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam itu.

Ia bergegas pergi dari ruangan Kakashi dan menelusuri lorong perusahaan itu

.

.

.

~to be continue~

.

.

.

 _Oke, maaf sebelumnya baru update lagi..._

 _Soalnya datanya yang ilang,juga aku terlalu sibuk dengan banyaknya tugas yang ada... tidak!!!_

 _Oke, untuk sementara chap sekarang lebih pendek...maaf ya_

 _Juga,mungkin gaya penulisan yang berbeda_

 _See you next time_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer@Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke terus menelusuri lorong. Ia sangat ingin cepat menuju apartemennya dan menemui Sakura. Namun...

Buk!!

Sasuke menabrak seseorang tanpa ia sadari. Orang itu mengenakan jaket dan terduduk karena tabrakan tadi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat kearah orang dan hendak memberi bantuan.

Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan berhasil membuat Sasuke terkejut. Pemuda itu langsung berjongkok. Dia membuka tudung jaket yang dikenakan orang itu dan menunjukkan bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura. Pemuda itu mengelus lembut pipi sang gadis, selanjutnya ia membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum.

Namun, Sasuke tahu itu bukanlah senyuman yang biasa Sakura berikan. Ia menarik tangan gadis merah muda itu dan berjalan kembali menelusuri lorong perusahan. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah saat beberapa orang di perusahaan itu melihatnya dibawa Sasuke yang notabene adalah direktur di perusahaan tersebut.

Sampailah mereka di parkiran. Sasuke menyuruhnya memasuki mobil. Pada akhirnya kedua duduk di dalam mobil yang masih belum dinyalakan oleh pemiliknya.

"Ada apa kau kemari dengan terburu-buru seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap gadis itu.

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa" Sakura tetap tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Jangan berbohong" ucap pemuda pantat ayam itu dan ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahinya Sakura.

Itu membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Gadis itu memundurkan badannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang" ucap Sasuke yang akan menyalakan mobilnya. Namun, tangannya di pegang oleh Sakura seakan gadis itu mencegah nya untuk pulang.

"Jangan pulang dulu" ucap Sakura yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Memang ada apa?" ucap Sasuke yang kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Aku mohon jangan dulu pulang" Sakura kembali berkata seperti itu. Seperti anak yang merengek pada ayahnya.

"Ya sudah. Tapi, kau harus ceritakan ada apa" ucap Sasuke yang mendapat anggukkan dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura ke tempat makan di dekat sana. Hari sudah berganti malam saat mereka berada di tempat makan.

"Ceritakanlah, kenapa kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat seperti menginterogasi Sakura malam itu.

"Ano, begini..."

~flashback~

Siang itu, saat Sakura selesai dari acara belanjanya. Ia bermaksud untuk kembali pulang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang apartemen.

Ia melihat dua orang pria sedang melihat-lihat apartemen kecil milik Sasuke. Sakura yakin keduanya pasti adalah bawahan Asuma yang tengah mencarinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali pergi dari sana, agar ia tetap aman dan tidak tertangkap. Gadis itu berhenti di depan toko bungan di dekat sana. Ia sangat mengenal pemiliknya setelah beberapa hari tinggal di apartemen Sasuke.

Sakura memasuki toko bunga itu. Dia mendekati gadis pirang yang tengah menyiram bunga disana. Gadis pirang itu adalah Ino Yamanaka, pemilik toko bunga.

"Ano... Ino-san..." Panggil Sakura dengan pelan.

Ino pun menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman. Ia pun tersenyum saat melihat gadis merah muda itu. Gadis itu selalu ke tokonya walau hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian nya disaat tidak ada pelanggan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang mendekati gadis Merah muda itu.

"Ano... Aku mau menitip belajaan ini. Soalnya aku harus ke kantor Sasuke-san untuk keperluan penting" ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya merasa tidak enak juga harus menitipkan sesuatu pada Ino.

"Boleh?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh, Sakura. Yang penting nanti kau ambil lagi" ucap Ini yang mengambil tas belanjaan milik Sakura.

"Aku akan mengambilnya nanti. Terima kasih banyak, Ino-san" Sakura membungkuk hormat. Lalu, ia berlari tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

~flashback off~

"Dan sampai lah aku di kantor dengan menabrakmu, karena aku sangat buru-buru saat itu" jelas gadis merah muda yang kini langsung menyeruput cappucino miliknya.

"Begitu. Jadi, dua orang itu adalah bawahan pamanmu? " pertanyaan Sasuke itu mendapat anggukkan dari Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan pamanmu? " tanya Sasuke lagi yang langsung membuat Sakura terdiam.

Ia sungguh belum bisa sepenuhnya menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Sasuke. Sakura sangat takut Sasuke malah akan mengembalikan nya pada pamannya yang mengerikan itu.

"Ano... Itu... Aku belum bisa menceritakan nya padamu" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat takut. Ia hanya ingin bisa bersembunyi dari pamannya tersebut.

Puk!

Dengan pelan, Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. Hal itu membuat sangat gadis terkejut dan hanya bisa merasakan lembutnya tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau pasti masih belum bisa mempercayai ku, ya?" ujar Sasuke yang berhasil membuat sedikit air mata Sakura keluar.

"A-aku ingin mempercayai mu. Tapi... aku takut... hiks... " Sasuke melepaskan tangannya saat Sakura mendongak dengan air mata di ujung matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku pasti akan membantu mu jika memang kau sedang kesulitan" Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan pelan.

Hidung dan pipi gadis itu sudah memerah karena kesedihannya. Hampir semua pengunjung disana memperhatikan keduanya, namun Sasuke memberikan tanda bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

"Tatap aku" Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu tepat menatapnya.

"Aku pasti akan membantu mu. Kau tidak sendirian disini, Sakura. Ingat, ada aku. meskipun kita baru bertemu beberapa bulan eh... beberapa minggu mungkin. Tapi, aku pasti akan membantu mu" jelas Sasuke dengan wajah yang dapat dikatakan 'meyakinkan'.

Saat mendengar kesalahan kata itu membuat Sakura terkikik geli. Sasuke pun melepas tangannya dan memandang Sakura dengan lega.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Namun... lebih baik jika menceritakan nya di apartemen Sasuke-san" Sakura mengusap bekas air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Namun... apa menurut mu, mereka sudah pergi, Sakura? " tanya Sasuke yang menyesap kopinya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Ini juga sudah malam. Biasanya jika sudah malam begini, mereka akan kembali menemui paman dengan informasi yang dibawa seadanya" jelas Sakura yang setengah mengingat.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang... Setelah itu cerita kan segalanya tentang dirimu padaku" ucap Sasuke yang mendapat anggukkan dari Sakura. Ia tersenyum dengan leganya saat memandang gadis di hadapannya tersebut.

.

.

.

~to be continue~

.

.

.

 _Tidakk!!_

 _Aku telat upload lagi..._

 _Maafkan daku yang suka telat ini..._

 _Banyak typo, sumimasen... huwwaa~~_

 _See you next time..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer@Masashi Kishimoto

don't like don't read

Malam itu keduanya telah sampai di apartemen. Meskipun harus berhenti dulu di toko bunga milik Ino untuk mengambil belanjaan milik Sakura. Gadis itu dapat bernafas lega, karena kedua orang bawahan pamannya tersebut sudah tidak ada disana.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang tengah duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu membelakangi jendela apartemen dan menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"A... ano... " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke.

~flashback~

Hari itu adalah hari dimana seminggu setelah orang tua Sakura meninggal. Ia terdiam di kamarnya yang kini rumahnya tersebut dirawat oleh pamannya sendiri.

Ia tidak ingin keluar dari sana. Karena satu alasan yaitu ia sangat ingin menghindari pamannya. Asuma memang bersikap baik kepada nya saat orang tuanya meninggal. Namun, semakin lama Asuma semakin merasa berkuasa di rumah itu.

"Sakura, keluarlah! Paman ingin berbicara denganmu" seru Asuma yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya di atas kasur. Ia sangat takut. Ia ingin pergi dari rumahnya tersebut. Namun, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk dapat kabur dari sana.

Tidak beberapa lama, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

Krieet...!

Sakura hanya membuka sedikit pintu kamar nya dan menatap pamannya tersebut.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang ingin sendiri, paman" ucap Sakura dengan dinginnya.

"Keluarlah sebentar saja... " ucap Asuma yang memasang wajah malaikat.

"Baiklah" Sakura akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui pamannya itu.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja Asuma menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa dan menyeret gadis itu menelusuri lorong di rumah tersebut. Pria itu tidak berbicara sedikitpun meski Sakura mencoba berontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Gadis itu terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Diam! Ikuti saja aku!" seru Asuma yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

Rupanya gadis itu dibawa ke sebuah ruangan serupa kamar namun tidak benda apapun didalamnya. Hanya terlihat beberapa paku yang sudah menancap di dinding.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura.

Rupanya kedua tangan gadis itu diikat ke Paku-paku tersebut. Sakura sudah seperti orang yang akan disiksa.

"Diam! Gadis bodoh! "

Asuma melepas ikat pinggang nya dan mulai membuat Sakura takut dengan semua itu.

Plak!

Ya, Asuma memukul kaki gadis itu dengan ikat pinggang nya. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Pagi itu ada salah satu bawahan Asuma yang memasuki ruangan dimana Sakura di siksa. Gadis itu masih tetap di ikat disana.

"Waktunya untukmu makan, Sakura" salah satu bawahan Asuma itu memiliki rambut hitam klimis. Dia mendekati Sakura dan membuka ikatan talinya.

"Te-terima kasih, Sai-san" ucap gadis itu dengan lemas nya.

Sakura langsung terduduk dan menerima makanan dari Sai, bawahan Asuma itu. Gadis itu terkejut saat Sai menyentuh kepala pinknya itu. Dia mendongak dan melihat Sai tengah tersenyum padanya dengan wajahnya pucat nya itu.

"Sakura, kau pasti sangat sulit menjalani semua ini" ucap Sai yang membuat Sakura mengeluarkannya air matanya meskipun sedang makan.

"Jika kau mau, larilah dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi. Karena Asuma-sama sangat kejam dalam menyiksa seseorang" bisik Sai di telinga gadis itu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali dengan acara makannya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih saat sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini, Sai-san?" tanya Sakura dengan terbata.

"Saat aku keluar dari sini, aku tidak akan mengunci pintunya. Saat itulah kau harus lari. Kau pasti mengetahui betul rumah ini, jadi kau pasti bisa keluar dari sini" Sai menepuk pelan rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengambil bekas makan Sakura dan beranjak pergi.

"Terima_" baru saja gadis itu akan mengatakan rasa terimakasih nya, namun Sai memberi tanda agar ia diam.

Sai keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura mencoba berdiri dan mendekati pintu. Ia mendengarkan setiap langkah yang ada di depan pintu. Karena ia tahu pamannya memiliki banyak bawahan yang benar-benar harus menjaganya agar ia tidak kabur.

Sakura membuka sedikit pintu itu dan melihat dari celah yang terbuka. Tidak ada orang sama sekali disana. Ia mulai keluar dari ruangan tempatnya disiksa itu dan melewati lorong dengan mencoba agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Rumah dengan suasana Jepang itu membuat Sakura harus melewati beberapa lorong untuk menuju taman belakang. Karena ia tahu dengan jelas, rumahnya itu mempunyai jalan di dekat taman belakang. Ia menyelinap dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sakura terus berjalan dengan hati-hati. Saat itu pamannya memang sedang keluar. Jadi, penjaga di rumah pun hanya sedikit dengan penjagaan yang tidak cukup ketat.

Saat Sakura mencapai halaman belakang rumah. Ia melihat kamera CCTV di atas pintu dan juga mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman depan rumah. Itu berarti pamannya sudah datang.

'Gawat, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini' ucapnya dalam pikiran nya. Sakura pun langsung berlari tanpa peduli pada kamera CCTV tersebut.

Ia mendapati pintu di halaman belakang tidak terkunci, mungkin ayahnya semasa belum kecelakaan lupa untuk menguncinya. Ia pun segera keluar dari sana. Pintu itu mengarah ke jalanan yang ada di belakang rumah. Memang jalan kecil tapi muat untuk sepeda motor.

Sakura dapat mendengar keributan di dalam rumahnya tersebut. Ya, ia pasti ketahuan kabur dari sana. Dia tidak peduli dan terus berlari tanpa tahu arah tujuan nya.

Hari sudah malam saat ia berhasil menjauh dari rumahnya. Ia beristirahat di depan toko-toko yang sudah tutup.

~flashback off~

"Begitulah a_"

Bang!

Prangg!!

Sebuah peluru dari tembakan di belakang apartemen kecil Sasuke berhasil memecahkan pintu jendela itu dan mengenai sedikit lengan Sakura. Namun, Sasuke berhasil menghindari peluru yang sekarang sudah menghancurkan meja kecilnya. Sadar akan hal yang terjadi itu, Sasuke langsung menutup tirai jendelanya dan mematikan lampu di apartemennya tersebut.

"Sakura, aku akan hentikan pendaratannya"

Pemuda itu mengambil kain pembalut luka di laci meja kerjanya. Walau dengan cahaya remang-remang, ia berusaha membalut luka di tangan Sakura agar pendaratannya terhenti.

"Akh... " Sakura meringis dan mencoba menahan air matanya. Dapat Sasuke lihat, gadis itu mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu jendela yang sudah ia tutup tadi, terlihat sedikit cahaya yang terpantul dari senapan sang penembak.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sepertinya mereka terus mengawasimu"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menuntun gadis itu untuk pergi dari sana.

Sakura tetap menahan rasa sakit nya saat berada di dalam mobil. Ia duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Saat itu, Sasuke hanya membawa beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan dan langsung pergi dari sana sebelum orang-orang yang menembak apartemen nya turun dari atas gedung dan menuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

~to be continue~

 _Haha, aku telat terus ya_

 _maaf, maaf, banyak kerjaan plus malas juga_


End file.
